Assualt from the Abyss
by NeoDewott
Summary: When war rears its ugly head in Valoran Bandle City is the first to be hit, with little other choice they choose Ziggs to unite the States of Valoran against an enemy that threatens to consume Runeterra. But sometimes the biggest explosions come from the smallest of packages
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peace.

Peace had reigned over Valoran for many years now, it was a rare sight for the country which had based itself on conflict for many years, it was coming close to destroying itself in conflict but an Institute came to stop all of this, to bring peace to the country. They created The League of Legends, a simple idea that took a lot of negotiating to make work but it was an idea so ludicrous and ridiculous it had to work, instead of the states of Valroan being divided by conflict they were now joined in it, old enemies now friends on the Field of Battle, friends now enemies. It's effects were astounding stopping practically all conflict in Valoran. Whilst open hostilities were kept quiet there were still groups who terrorized others but they were more easily put down as the states now worked together to take them down instead of fighting each other to do so.

Many thought that this peace would last forever, sceptics believed it would be short lived but the majority simply enjoyed this peace however long it lasted. However some said war was on the horizon, talking of raids on the smaller towns and settlements even hitting some of the larger towns. They spoke of 10 foot high beasts that chomped people whole and then disappeared in an instant. These were just passed off as stories trying to stir something up between the major states. No one actually believed this. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

It was a fine morning in Bandle City, the season had just finished at the League so all of the Champions were now at their home and back to working their normal lives. Teemo was out scouting in the forest surrounding Bandle City, Tristiana performing drills down at the barracks and Ziggs oddly enough found himself down at the forge. He was working on a new type of exterior for his Hexsplosives, if he perfected it he believed he could have the prize he had always been working towards, a perfect bomb. However it felt far from perfect, to anyone else it would have seemed a massive improvement on his older bombs, the new metal Ziggs was using was so light that he could throw the bomb further than ever before, and something else about the metal seemed to make the explosion more powerful than it ever had been. But to Ziggs something didn't feel right, he felt like the metal wasn't at its maximum potential, like there was something it was hiding and if anyone was up to the task to unleashing it it was none other than the Hexsplosives Expert himself.

Wearing the mile wide grin he always had Ziggs slapped on his goggles and got to work. Watching Ziggs work on his hexsplosives was like watching an artist or a dancer. It was quite a spectacle to watch, even in the organised chaos that was his workplace he always knew exactly what he needed and where it was. All whilst muttering to himself about the dimensions and compounds and other words that only Heimerdinger could decipher. No one dared to disturb him, even if it was urgent. However one day one thing dared to disturb him, the thing that everyone declared impossible.

The war siren had sounded.

War


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Bandle City

**Sorry about that rather short prologue I had there, I'm never to good at doing long intros so here we go. Whilst this isn't my first fanfic on here it's the first time using this particular website so sorry if I get some of the formatting wrong on here. **

**I'm planning on doing this mainly from a first person perspective, with some third person sections as well, and I'll try to upload a chapter every week or so.  
**

**If you could give some reviews as well that will be helpful as it will help me improve my writing and helping keep me encouraged to keep writing.**

**I hope you enjoy the story**

Chapter 2

Ziggs

That sound was unmistakeable, I hadn't heard it for at least 6 years now but it was deeply ingrained in my mind, that low drone that lasted forever and a day, it could only be the war siren. I couldn't pull myself away from my work but I was needed at the city walls so I grabbed my prototype, two sacks filled with bombs and made my way to the walls, it would have to do. The civilians of Bandle were amok running in all manner of directions, in the distance I could hear a child crying but I had no time to stop and kept on going.

I made it to the wall as fast as I could, already Tristiana and Teemo were there.

"Seems like we got ourselves a fight, who's attacking us?" Trist looked at me in the usual disappointed manner.

"Really we could possibly be at war and you can't stop acting like it's all a big game." Teemo took over before a fight of our own started.

"We have no idea, they are flying no banners or identity of any kind. I only noticed them whilst I was out scouting but it was the weirdest thing, they sort of appeared from out of nowhere. I was dashing through the undergrowth coming back to Bandle when I noticed them. I was sure I had scouted out the main road to Bandle City about a thousand times and they only showed up less than 100 metres from the city. The only explanation could be teleportation."

That wiped the grin off my face straight off "An enemy that numerous could not have teleported in. They would need to use magic over 1000 times more powerful than we are using now, we can barely teleport 10 Champions to the Fields of battle let alone a force of roughly." I looked over to the enemy force, did some mathematics, then turned back. "20,000 troops!"

"Well nevertheless they are here now Ziggs so you best wise up and work out how the hell they are doing that if they are." Trist shouted angrily. We all took another look at the enemy force and it all looked vaguely familiar. Giant 10 foot beasts only made more gigantic by our pitiful 1 metre of height at best, suddenly teleporting in out of nowhere. Sounded unsettlingly like the stories we had all been told. But they were here now and we had to worry about that later. But Trist still seemed worried.

"If this is an invasion force, 20,000 seems like awfully small amount to invade with. Even with 10 foot beasts, our defences could withstand their assaults without problem. There's something we don't kno…"

"THEY'RE INSIDE THE WALLS." A yordle below screamed. Followed by streams of gunfire and chick of swords clashing together. The three of us knew what we had to do. We sprinted as fast as our legs could carry us. The screams of pain getting louder and more disturbing to hear. Teemo and Trist sprinted down the stairs as I threw a Satchel Charge at a nearby roof. A perfectly timed leap getting me above the Charge as it set off. The suit I was wearing I had developed over many years and protected me from any damage I could take from it and it boosted me straight into the fray. Instantly chucking two bombs at the two nearest non Yordle being exploding on contact blasting them into the city wall. I checked my surroundings. Only two Yordles beside me were standing now and we had a good 20 or so enemy troops advancing on us.

I signalled for the two survivors to keep me covered. I let loose a Bouncing Bomb straight into the biggest group killing off a good 5 or so of them. My Satchel Charge was now ready again as I planted another one at a group of two trying to flank me detonating it instantly to finish off them. Picking up my proximity mines as I span to counter the two groups doing the same thing on the other side I laid them right in front of them allowing me to focus on the last three as they foolishly walked straight into the mines. I threw another Bouncing Bomb weakening most of the group. Finishing them off with a Mega Inferno Bomb Finale. Teemo and Trist finally caught up to me.

"Reckless as always." Trist said, she could never say a nice thing about me could she. "But we need to address the elephant in the room, how the hell did they get inside our walls, we set up a barrier to stop any teleportation of any kind and the barrier has shown no shattering." That was true we set up that magic barrier whenever the siren goes up but there has been no sign of even any attempted teleportation into it.

"Screaming Yipsnakes attack formation." We looked up into the sky to see Corki doing what he did best, he had us covered in the air so it was up to us to keep control on the ground. And with Heimerdinger in Piltover, Poppy in Demacia and us never really able to rely on Rumble it was pretty much up to us and our group troops. Trist instantly took command.

"Okay we're going to have to split up to cover all areas, Teemo take your scouts and cover the walls, we'll need all of your sharp eyes to stop any more intruders getting in, I'll take the Megling Commandoes and our what Troops we have left and defend the gates." She turned round to me. "Ziggs… hmm… Finish off whatever is still in the city, I have a feeling that may lead us to the source of what is allowing them to get through."

"Aye Aye Captain." I said doing a mock salute, before Trist could get her fingernails in me again I ran off to search how for how they were getting in.

Third Person

As Ziggs went dashing off little did he know another Yordle was doing the exact same as him.

Rumble had already joined the battle. His Mech suit allowing him firepower unlike most of companions. He let off an Equaliser the barrage of rocket heavily damaging another wave of enemies. Only one was left standing which he finished off with an Electro Harpoon.

"These minions aren't worth my time I need to find the one leading all of this." He set off once again his heavy mech suit footsteps giving a solid "Thunk" with each step. I got into the city centre. And searched the surrounding area, there wasn't any sign of the minions which was a good thing but the sounds of battle could still be heard, Rumble went off to help out his fellow Yordles yet something caught his eye.

He swore he saw something purple head down towards the city gates. He made his way to that street and looked down it… There was nothing, he knew of only one being that could fit that description.

"Kha'Zix!" He forced his mech suit into a sprint, if he knew the other Yordle Champions that where they would be, unaware of what was coming their way.

Ziggs

Another squad of minions went down by my hand leaving them in the fiery inferno of my Ultimate. Still no sign of how they got in though. I decided to check the city centre. I went to go check there when I heard out of nowhere.

"ZIGGS DUCK." Confused as to where this came from I scanned the area turning just in time to see a scythe come swinging down on me. I ducked the blade barely skinning the top of my off to the side I blindly threw a bomb hoping to strike a target. I heard whatever that thing was dodge past it getting back to my feet I finally saw my aggressor.

"Kha'zix" There the purple Mantis-like creature of the Void stood, this pretty much assured me of who was attacking and even perhaps how they got in. But getting rid of him was top priority.

Rumble finally caught up, firing off an Electro Harpoon, tagging him on the first but the Voidreaver slipped past the next one, activating his Leap to close the distance, judging from the leap size he must be fully evolved which was a scary thing to think about. I chucked out a Hexsplosive Minefield in his path, Kha'Zix unable to stop himself landing straight into it allowing Runble to land a FireSpitter, the combo causing huge but Kha'zix wouldn't be beaten that easily. Instantly recovering and going for Taste Their Fear on Rumble. I had been in that situation before, being on your own when that happened was a nightmare come true. I tossed a Satchel Charge their way, splitting the two in the explosion that followed. Rumble straight away retreated to gain some health back whilst I pressed the offence. Kha'Zix spun to me, blade swinging my head for my head again, no time to duck this time I grabbed a bomb and hurled it at the blade, the explosion pushing Kha'Zix's blade away as I threw a Bouncing Bomb straight in the air. As Kha'Zix was still recoiling from my attack I attached a Satchel Charge right on him. Using the Detonation to push me away as the Bouncing Bomb fell causing huge damage on Kha'Zix.

Knowing I too far away he continued his assault on Rumble, still not fully healed up from Kha'Zix's first attack. He fired an Evolved Spire Rack the improved spikes striking straight through the mech suit damaged badly but Rumble was okay. But his leap was ready now and I wasn't in Position to stop him again, he closed the distance with ease, his blade coming down on Rumble himself, throwing him out of the suit and knocking him out cold.

"RUMBLE!" I sprinted over, Mega Inferno Bomb in hand, But Kha'Zix was ready for this, instantly went invisible with Void Assault. I threw my Ultimate anyway hoping to catch him anyway. But the Bomb blew up without Kha'Zix in range. He closed in without me knowing only showing himself just before he attacked, the blade swung down on my face, opening up a deep gash on my face, my goggles stopping it from going right through my eye. Blood was pouring heavily from it. He raised his scythe again.

"NO!." I heard, gunfire filled the air colliding with Kha'Zix, this affected him little though. He went straight back in with a Leap. I followed him to see Tristiana cut down. Kha'Zix picked her up with his foot and slammed her against the wall.

"Kill, Adapt, Consume." He hissed his catchphrase as he went to consume Tristiana… No I couldn't let this happen. Something inside willed me up. My munitions were empty bar one last weapon.

I grabbed my Prototype, and hurled it at Kha'Zix, and it did something I had never seen it do before, as it flew through the air it was glowing a bright white, it was mesmerising in a way. It even managed to pull Kha'Zix away from his prey to see his bright shining death.

The bomb collided with him pushing him away from Trist. Waiting until she was out of range until it exploded with a power I had never seen before, it was a glorious sight. Not only to the pyromaniac inside me but to anyone who saw the bright white explosion, seemingly surrounding but a Rainbow coloured centre. As the explosion died down so did I, I began to feel a darkness encroaching my vision and all I could hear was Trist shouting.

"ZIIIIIIGGGGGGGS."

And then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of an Adventure

Chapter 3

* * *

Ziggs

* * *

In the Darkness I could make out faint pictures, explosions, the sound of screams in the background. Great big flames engulfing houses whole. I knew the dream, well I say a dream it was a nightmare, like clockwork. It didn't stop it from being any worse then was the bit I dreaded. "ZIGGS GET OUT OF HERE, JUST RUN, RUN AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN FROM HE…" I hear the crack of a gun and the voice gets replaced with another scream added to the thousands already being screeched, except this time it's mine… And then darkness.

"Patient still has a pulse, slow but regular…" I could hear faintly in my sleep, suddenly my eyelid was jerked open and a blinding light hit my vision, it took a second to adjust to it, I could see a Yordle dressed all in white holding a torch right above my eye. "… Pupils reacting to light…" He snapped his fingers a couple of times my eyes almost forced to follow. "… And is reacting to movement." I tried to sit up but so much blood rushed to my head it practically forced me back down.

The doctor was right at hand. "Woah woah easy Ziggs, easy. You took an almost fatal blow, nearly servering the top of your head if it wasn't for those goggles of yours." That made me panic, my goggles where were they, I couldn't lose them.

"M…mmmy goggles where arrr… are they?" I spluttered. T he doctor reassured me.

"Don't worry they are on your bedside table, along with some supplies of yours that your fellow Champion Teemo picked whilst carrying you here." I looked over to my table, there were my goggles thankfully as well as a good 4 sacks of Bombs and Bomb making materials from my desk down at the forge. Thank the gods someone picked them up. That's when I started to notice, this wasn't a hospital, or at least the Bandle City one. I was in what seemed to be a tent and I was lying on a what seemed to be a hammock. The Doctor obviously saw my confused face and he told me the news.

"Unfortunately Ziggs, Bandle City has fallen to the enemy somehow the gates where opened from the inside and that allowed the… umm, whoever they were to enter into the city, fortunately most of the civilians made it out and Corki and Teemo were able to get you Trist and Rumble out of the City." That was a gut punch and a half… Bandle City… Fallen. I could never even consider that that might even happen. Why… Just why would someone do that. I finally willed the power to get up and I swung my legs over the bed, instinctively grabbing my goggles and putting them on. The blow from Kha'Zix had cracked the lens on the right eye to the point where it was impossible to see through it but it was nothing I couldn't fix.

"Do you want some time alone to come to terms with it Ziggs?"

"Nah I'm good." I replied, to which the Doctor seemed unnerved.

"Are you sure you're probably going through huge amounts of trauma and stress, it would be beneficial to get rid of that now while you can."

"I'll come to terms with it in my own time but now I'm needed to win back Bandle City." I said my trademark smile back on my face. I took one step and instantly crumpled to the floor in pain, red hot pain shooting through my legs. I forced myself up again, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"Ziggs you need rest sit back down and we'll get you food." I shot the Doctor a menacing glare. He instantly flinched as he saw.

"I… am… needed… to…help… win… back… Bandle City." I growled through my teeth. The Doctor said no more. I limped out of the tent and into the hubbub that was our camp. I surveyed it, it was almost like a slum, tents everywhere for those that had them and just sleeping bags on the ground with no protection from the weather for those that didn't. I could tell instantly we were in the woods surrounding Bandle City but the noise was immense, the commotion of one large city all crammed into a tiny space created a noise that no one could possibly hear themselves think let alone talk to one another. I looked for any sign of a military camp and spotted a rather grandish looking tent guarded by two Mother Scouts, Teemo's Group. I limped towards them cursing every step trying to keep my face smiling.

"All right guys, meeting in there right." The two scouts nodded and let me in without question. At the table that dominated the tent stood Teemo, Corki, Tristiana and a number Yordle Commanders… or Generals I didn't know who they were but I knew they held some place of power in the military. Looking at my fellow Champions I could tell the battle had affected them badly. Trist had a scar running down her cheek from Kha'Zix's handiwork, I felt where Kha'Zix had gashed me feeling a similar scar sent pain coursing through my face. Teemo had a couple of cuts and bruises but was otherwise alright, Corki seemed alright but I was sure he didn't get away unscathed.

"So you finally made it did you?" Tristiana said, she was putting on her usual act towards me but I could tell she was thankful for me saving her from Kha'Zix.

"You know me, never wanting to miss out on the fun. So what do we know?"

We had no time for our squabbles and got straight into it. "From what Me, You and Rumble discovered it was most likely the Voidwalkers who did this, however this brings up more questions than it answers. How were they able to bring so many troops into this dimension, where they learnt to teleport or whatever magic they used en masse and why they would break the treaty of The League of Legends? Some that we may not get answers to for a long time." Trist got out a pocket Radio and laid it on the table turned it on and started tuning it.

"And now we present Garen… nd the dissapearence of the Champion Malzahar is being treated as crimin… dle City has been attacked…"

"There we go, this news bulletin gives us the situation." Trist let it play.

"…nforutunately the city has fallen to the hands of the attackers, though no groups are taking responsibility for it. The mysterious attackers hold no banners and no signs of identity, whether this is an attack from one of the states of Valoran or from an outside we are do not know however this may lead to more attacks against the other states." Trist turned the radio off.

Teemo seemed to take over from her. "The task of regaining Bandle City will not be an easy one, we will need more than what we have available however we simply cannot leave the city to whoever it is that's taken the city, we need someone to go out to the other states and ask for their assistance in dealing with this threat, with so much that we do not know about our enemy it will be a dangerous task. I put myself forward but after some consideration I was needed to help with the Mother of the Scouts. Corki was chosen but he turned it down saying he needed to be with the Screaming Yipsnakes. Trist is going to be our Ground Commander so she cannot leave either soooooo…" Silence hit the tent, none of the Officers wanted the burden of being the one to leave and ask for aid. I knew what I would have to do, even if it was simply to break the silence. I put my hand up.

"I volunteer!" Everyone turned a bit shocked that I had done this. Trist walked over and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you can do this, especially with your... history with some of the states?" I was confused why she brought this up but she explained.

"I know about what happened to you Ziggs and I'm telling you that this will require you to be on your own for a long period of time , there will be no one to help you on this. Are you sure you are up to this?" I returned the whisper.

"Listen Trist, I understand your concern but unless I go no one else will. I hold no major position in our military like you, Teemo and Corki do. Rumble's Mech has been put out of commission so we can't do much with him. I fully understand the risks of what might happen, but we must take that risk if we are to even have a shot at this. Hopefully I will be able to gain a Champion or two from the other States as a sign of their support. I'm not asking this as a death wish to be a hero I'm asking you as a friend please let me do this." Trist sighed. I could tell she had too much on her mind to have this on top of it but frankly she knew she had no other option so she relented.

"Okay, but promise me you will not take any unnecessary risks, gaining the States support is top priority, everything else comes second got that." I nodded. "Good, rest up and make sure you're fit and ready. You'll be leaving here at 0800 in two days' time."

"Aye Aye Captain!" I went to leave the tent when I heard behind me.

"Thats Commander to you." I left the tent my smile having returned to my face. I still had flaring pain in my leg but me being happy seemed to make it a bit less painful. I made it back to my bed and laid down, slipped off my goggles and started to get to work on them.

* * *

Third Person

* * *

With everyone else gone in the Tent bar Teemo, Trist and Corki they could now talk about some of things that they daren't tell anyone else.

"Are we sure he can manage this though guys? He may be all smiles on the outside but he'll be hard pressed to stay like that, we know of what he suffers with and yet we have no other choice." Corki pointed out

"It isn't the best of situations I know but we ourselves don't exactly have an easy job either, we have to draw their attention away from Ziggs and onto us, we all saw what they were capable of and If word gets to them that he's going out to reaffirm the alliances and get re-enforcements they be on him quickly I'm sure of it." Trist took a hefty sigh. There was a lot of weight on everyone's soldiers, without their full force everyone's workload had tripled in effect, this was needed but it added a lot of strain that she could do without now.

"How quickly Ziggs can get this done will be determined on how quickly he can get to his first State. After that it should be a lot easier. Sure Noxus and Demacia will have their arguments but Ziggs will pull through we know he will."

"Do we Trist? Do we really?" The truth was that Trist wasn't even sure herself. Ziggs was, not to steal Jinx's spotlight, a loose cannon in all of this. He had potential to go off at any moment and backfire right into their faces, they could direct him towards his first target but after that it'll be down to him. Something that none of the Champions were keen on.

* * *

Ziggs

* * *

**Two days later**

The day of my departure had come finally, the last few days had been spent mainly building more bombs for the journey, fixing my gear and getting fit. I wasn't 100% fit but I should be fine for now.

Trist, Corki and Teemo were here to send me off with Rumble strangely not present, I was one of his few friends here and my departure would be something he would be interested in but I was sure he had his Mech to fix.

"We're sorry to put all of this on you Ziggs but if we could come we would." Teemo apologetically said.

I batted the apology away. "Nah it's alright Teemo, I wanted to do this, I would be hardly be any help in this situation now so I think it's best for me to do this."

"Well cheerio anyway my fellow, may the gods grant the speed needed to complete this quest."

"Thanks Corki, I wish you all the best against the Voidlings." Trist came up strangely close to me and pulled me in for a deep hug, to all our surprise.

"Just be careful out there okay Ziggs, I… We, all need you." The hug was welcome and I took it gladly, I had never expected this from Trist she was always one to shout at me and put me down. Yet here I was being held tighter than Annie does with Tibbers. Much to my dislike she let go of me.

"Thank you for the… warm farewell."

"Yeah well I needed to say goodbye from the whole of Bandle." I couldn't help but she her blushing, normally I would rant on at that till the cows came home but this time I let it slide.

"You know the plan don't you Ziggs." We had been through it umpteen times but I had to go through it one more time before I left.

"Yes, Get to the Plague Jungles and work my way around to Demacia." Demacia was our best bet for any form of alliance early on, our good relationship thanks to Poppy, The Iron Ambassador. "From their work the quickest way through the major states."

"Good. I guess its time for you to go then." Trist said sadly.

"I'll be back before you know it, getting in your hair again." Trist took that as a complement rather than the normal shouty mood she would normally give me for that. The three of them waved goodbye as I made my way out of the camp.

If only we knew was going to happen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As we pull into the main part of the story some of the mysteries will be answered and yet more will turn up, next up Ziggs explores the Plague Forests in**

**Chapter 4: Monkey See Monkey Do**


	4. Chapter 4:Monkey See Monkey Do

**Sorry this Chapter took so long to get out but I was held back by meeting a load of reletives I had no idea I knew. So I should be getting back to a more regular posting schedule this week hopefully. I've also been looking through my older chapters and seen a huge amount of mistakes in them that I'll need to correct**

**Chapter 4: Monkey See Monkey Do**

* * *

Wukong

* * *

**4 days later**

Being back in Plague Jungles was both was a simultaneously weird yet comforting feeling, it wasn't my home so to say, that was all the way in Ionia back with Master Yi but I was born here and in essence represent my fellow monkeys who got me in this position in the first place.

Saying that though I missed my master horribly, he had taught me so much and most of my life I've been under his tutorage but now he had sent me back here, to "reaffirm my connection to my homeland." But I've seen him eyeing up Sona and I'm not too sure that was the only reason he wanted me out of the house.

Nevertheless the journey here had been somewhat discomforting, I had been led to believe that the journey would be easy going with only a few feral animals to deal with, however I had found myself fending off attackers far too much, and they didn't look like animals, or in a matter of fact humans they looked like something else entirely. I've had to make a few detours as well, camps and what seemed like blockades that I couldn't get past all appeared in my way and with no way through I had to make a few changes to my route.

But I was here now and that was what mattered.

The place seemed as alive as I remembered it to be, the birds were chirping as they flitted about the trees, a couple of big cats racing through the undergrowth and finally the monkeys whom once called me their leader. It had been a long time, I was a completely different monkey than I was back then but they still recognised me. The first one to spot me rubbed his eyes in disbelief, quickly the calls of the monkeys rang around the jungle with more and more hearing the news

"Kong 's back, everyone he has returned." I could hear the monkey's calling out, more and more swinging by to see me. All of them seemed scared to welcome me but eventually one plucked up the courage to drop down to the forest floor and welcome me back home.

"Kong… you've come back." I instinctively bowed low to my greeter, something Master Yi had drilled into me. The monkey seemed scared at first by this but I reassured him.

"A human greeting, it's a sign of respect." The monkey tried to copy my action but wasn't exactly sure of was he was doing and ended up falling flat on his face, our audience howled with laughter and I myself gave a chuckle but I helped him up and announced my return.

"It is true I have returned, I have spent many years outside of the Jungle and I bring you things beyond your wildest dreams. But first I must see the Sage!" The monkeys flurried in a frenzy of action as they all raced back urging me to follow. I swung up to the trees and followed them, having had my speed and reactions honed by my Wuju training I could have outpaced even the fastest of them but I could not remember the way back to the "Village" as I called it so I held back a bit. It wasn't a true village as such but it was simply where all the monkeys slept and lived, it was a simpler time back then but it held little for me which is why I left the Jungle to become the most powerful fighter Runeterra.

We made it back to the Village fairly quickly and my how it had changed from when I last saw it. When I left they still slept in the trees and had the spot when the Rune had been in the centre of the Village, now they had rudimental treehouses and even a few walkways, the Rune's old spot at the centre of the village had been pushed to the side for a huge tree that dominated the Village house and on it stood the largest treehouse which I imagine lived the Sage. I worried about stepping onto the walkway that led to it but the monkey's assured me it was safe.

I walked in slowly anxious to see how the Sage had changed, I did not expect to see him lying down sweating buckets and a smell that I could only describe as putrid.

"When did this happen?" I asked the nearest monkey.

"About two moons ago, he became badly ill, we have no clue as to what it is. Some claim it is the corruption of the forest, others say it's the destructive power of the Great Rune, no one truly knows what has caused this." I crept up to the Sage, not to scare him but it felt like making noise was the wrong thing to do.

The Sage saw me and weakly smiled. "Kong, mmmmmy boy, you've…. You've returned." He let a a wracking cough that shook even me. "I knew I would see you before I left this world."

"No don't say that." A tear making its sad journey down my cheek. "I have so much to tell, you can't pass away now. The Rune will do something I know it will!"

"Kong the power of the Rune went with you, you hold its power now. *COUGH COUGH*. I'm honored to have even have known you Kong, the greatest of our kind." One of the guards entered in.

"Kong there is an intruder we need you quickly." I couldn't leave the Sage but he wanted me to. "Go help them but before you do let me look into your eyes." I stared straight into his own eyes, he had seen so much, pain, happiness everything. They were old eyes but he still held that vigour I remembered when he was teaching me. "Now Kong, help them out, I've seen everything I needed." I reluctantly left the Sage to see who would dare interrupt this.

* * *

Ziggs

* * *

"Bloody Mosquitoes." I said slapping another one off my fur, they were everywhere and all of them wanting a taste of me, there were a thousand other species of animal here why didn't they attack them. But no they swarmed me like I was a flipping 24 0z Turkey with all the trimmings.

But then suddenly they stopped attacking me, it seemed weird at first that they all simultaneously left my now bite ridden body but I thought little of it. I went to continue on my jour…

*CRACK*

I heard a branch snap above me, instinctively pulling out a bomb and aiming it straight up. I saw nothing however. As I was about to start again I went to start off agai…

Suddenly I'm sideswiped by something and we're instantly on the floor, its got it hands all of my face like it was trying to claw my eyes out unable to get at them because of my goggles. Remembering the basic hand to hand training I had been taught only 6 days ago I slam my head into the creature, I heard a loud screech of pain and it let go of me. Only wanting to scare it I grabbed a pellet bomb and threw it to the floor, It didn't make a large explosion but the sound and smoke it produced definitely scared the creature whatever it was. Jumping back up I brushed myself down and went to make my wa…

"Stop right there!" A heard a voice say. "One more move and an army of Monkeys will converge upon you." I looked up to the origin of the voice I saw a silhouetted shape in the trees,

* * *

it was a monkey but it was far larger than any of the others and appeared to have some sort of armour, I couldn't make it out properly, and some sort of staff… Wait, Large Monkey wearing armour and using a staff as a weapon that could only be one person.

"Wukong is that you?" The monkey seemed startled by that, he said something to the other monkeys in a language I didn't know and made his way down the trees to the forest floor. Despite the little sunlight that hit the forest floor as he made his way down it became clearer and clearer who he was.

"It is you Wukong, isn't it ?" Now I could see him clearly, the almost ornamental like armour the staff his large frame it could have only been him.

"Ziggs!.. What are you doing here?"

"I kinda need to pass through here, I need to get the Demacia."

He shouted something up the other monkeys, what I imagined to be "Don't worry. He's with me." As they all left. "Well Ziggs you'll have a difficult time getting up there, there's roadblocks out everywhere, I've just got here from Ionia and it's taken me nearly two weeks of nonstop travelling to get down here. There's also hoards of feral animals I've never even seen before. I'm sorry but you won't be getting to Demacia anytime soon."

"Well can I get to any of the major states? I've got something very urgent." Wukong thought about it for a minute then motioned for me to get on his back. "Come on, we'll talk about it back at the Village." I climbed onto his back without question, I wasn't really in a position to argue anyway and made our way to the Village.

We made it back quickly thanks the Wukong's speed in the trees, damn he's fast. I sat amazed as we came into the "Village". I mean for a bunch of moneys this was impressive, was this the first sign of the monkey take over.

Throwing all ridiculous ideas of a monkey dominated world I got back to the job at hand we landed outside the large treehouse in the middle, there was a stench coming from inside but I daren't look what was in there, smelt something horrid though.

"So what is going on that you need to get Demacia so desperately?" I explained the situation to Wukong, about the invasion, who we think it might be and that we need the alliance of the Valoran States to help us out to help out us.

"Wow that's… god, I never thought that this might actually happen, have you contacted the Institute of War about it?" I shook my head.

"No good, until we know who is truly attacking us then the Institute can do nothing to help us. We can use the Alliance to fend them off but until they reveal who they are then the Institute can't so anything about it." Wukong sat there pondering for a bit, he seemed conflicted with something, constantly looking inside, maybe the smell was distracting him or something but he seemed worried about whatever was in there. Finally he turned to me.

"Wait here." Wukong stepped inside.

* * *

Wukong

* * *

The Sage was still lying where I left him, this was going to be difficult to break to him.

"Sage." He woke up again and looked straight at me, it hurt me to see the pain in his eyes, to see the great monkey I knew reduced to this but I had to get through this. "I'm afraid I have to go again."

*COUGH* "Why's t…that?"

"It appears I am needed urgently to help in the outside world, I wouldn't leave if I felt I had to." The Sage didn't seem hurt like I thought he might be, instead he seemed to have a bit of pride in him.

"My boy, there is no need to apologise, I'm afraid even if you did stay you would not be seeing me much longer. I can feel it coming Kong, I can feel death's cold hands coming to take me but I'll accept it gladly. *COUGHCOUGHCOUGH*. I have a lived a full life, no regrets, and I would like to see you live the same way." Another tear came down my eye and this time the Sage saw it. "I know this isn't how you wanted your return to be but this is how it must be." He was breathing faster now, I went to call the guards to help him but he stopped me.

"Please don't Kong, it is my time. If I last any longer I will have to endure more pain, please let this old monkey have his last final wish to die peacefully." I wanted to say something but I couldn't, there was nothing that could be said. I stood up and bowed my head in respect towards my old mentor as his breathing started to slow, there was nothing that could be heard, pure silence a once great monkey let out his final breath.

* * *

Ziggs

* * *

Wukong was in there for quite a while, I had no idea who that monkey he was talking to was but I managed to catch a few snatches of conversation between them. I knew what was happening in there and I could tell from Wukong's tone of voice that this monkey meant a lot to him.

Though after an age and a day Wukong finally appeared. He seemed sad but was trying to cover it up, whether it was for my sake or his I didn't know.

"You alright Wukong?" He looked down at me, it was the first time I had seen him without his usual smile on his face and it was somewhat unnerving to see him like this.

"Yeah… Yeah I am. You ready Ziggs?"

"I'm don't want to force you into this Wukong, if you want to stay I'm more than happy to travel by myself."

"Thanks for the offer but if what you're saying is true then I'm needed with you far more than I am needed here. Two heads are better than one and you're gonna need as many as you can get."

"Okay then, we must get going." I jumped onto Wukong's back as he flew off into the trees and towards our first destination.

Demacia

* * *

**:(, Sad part of the story I know, but things should pick up as our heroes travel to Demacia to see if they will respond their their call for aid in **

**Chapter 5: DEMACIA**


End file.
